Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a human body detection device and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals having multiple functions such as a copier function, a printer function, or a scanner function are known. Some multifunction peripherals include a human body detection device having a sensor that that detects a human body. Such multifunction peripheral including the human body detection device transitions from an energy saving mode when a user stands in front of the multifunction peripheral. Thus, the waiting time for a user is shortened. The human body detection device of the image forming apparatus detects the human body by the sensor that senses infrared.